Catching Up
by Emmeline Black
Summary: Tonks, Remus, and Sirius are sitting around talking and Sirius asks some very...personal questions...


(A/N: Just a little one-shot I thought up randomly. It's supposed to be fluffy. Set sometime during OotP. Beware – this hasn't been 'beta-ed'. It's a surprise for my beta, Luna Longbottom, since she likes fluff and Remus/Tonks, especially when they're combined. I had no idea what the title should be so I just picked the first thing that popped into my mind. Hope you like it!)

Disclaimer: If I were J. K. Rowling, I would be working on "Harry Potter and the Something Catch-y" instead of writing fan fiction. If J. K. Rowling wrote fan fiction, would it be called fan fiction? That's something to think about...

**Catching Up**

Tonks, Remus, and Sirius were sitting around the kitchen table at number twelve, Grimmauld Place catching up before the Order meeting that was due to start in fifteen minutes. This mainly consisted of Tonks and Remus telling Sirius what had happened in their lives while he had been in Azkaban. Tonks had just finished telling them about a prank she and her friends had pulled at Hogwarts when Sirius spoke up.

"Dora?"

"Hmm?" she answered, taking a sip of her tea.

"Are you a virgin?"

Tonks choked on the tea. _"What?"_

"Are you a virgin?" he repeated.

Tonks stared at her cousin strangely before answering cautiously, "No…why?"

"Just wondered," he answered casually. "So, who was the lucky bloke?"

"Sirius?" Remus looked at his friend suspiciously. "What's this about?"

"Nothing, Moony. Just catching up on my little cousin's life." Sirius turned back to his cousin with an all too familiar glint in his eye. "Well? Who was it?"

Remus was about to interrupt and tell Sirius to lay off, but he found he was eager to hear Tonks' answer as well.

Tonks turned pink. "Charlie Weasley."

Sirius smirked triumphantly. Remus and Tonks exchanged bemused looks.

"When?" Sirius asked.

"Seventh year…bloody hell, Sirius! Why am I even discussing this with you? Why do you want to hear about_ this_ of all things?"

"Just a minute, Dora." Sirius shrugged off her question and continued with Remus observing curiously. "Now, what is your current relationship with the aforementioned Mr. Weasley?"

"We're just friends…Sirius, what _is_ this?"

"I'll tell you in a minute. Is there anyone that you are currently seeing? Have there been any others you were that serious about in the past?"

"No and no. Tell me what this is about! Sirius, you sound like a bloody psychiatrist!"

"Fine, fine," Sirius muttered and then grinned. "I wanted to make sure you had enough experience to accommodate Moony when you two finally get together. If not, I was going to give you some pointers."

Sirius smirked when his two friends turned bright red and choked on the tea that they had been foolish enough to try and drink. He sat back in his chair to with a satisfied smile as Order members began to filter into the kitchen giving the still red Remus and Tonks slightly odd looks.

(A/N: Well there it is. How do you like it? Anything I need to edit? Please review!)

Thanks so much to my reviewers for my other one-shot, Headquarters.

Ashiwashikins - Thanks for reviewing! You were my first ever reviewer! I'm so proud! sniff runs around the house crying for joy and once entire household is scared calms down enough to finish review. Thanks for the reference to the dictionary. I'm sure it'll be really helpful.

TeenTypist - Thanks for reviewing! I've always liked the idea of Tonks believing in Sirius too. I like your idea of writing a babysitting fic. I think I might do that. I read yours and I really liked it. I don't think I left a review though. It said 'the server was down' or something like that and wouldn't let me leave any reviews. I'll leave one eventually. I promise!

Trinity Day - Thanks for the input. I thought the Aunt Black thing was kind of weird too but I actually have heard people call their aunts/uncles by their surnames. I kept it as Aunt Black because I have no idea what her name is in JKR's world. I wanted to keep it as canon as possible. I'm planning to change it if we ever find out her real name. Is there anything else you had a question about?

Luna Longbottom - Just how much sugar did you have before writing your review? Of course I changed it! You didn't expect me to leave it untouched after all the editing you and Cindy did, did you? If I had told you and let you read it beforehand there wouldn't have been much point in reading it again, would there? (Even though I read your stories again…). Did you really like the other title better? I might change it back…who knows?

Haley Carr - Thanks for the review! You like the old title better? I couldn't decide between the two. 'Headquarters' is more to the point but 'To Auntie's House We Go' is more fun. In my mind Tonks is so happy to see Sirius that she doesn't even think about how the rest of the Order should have reacted to him. If she had been thinking that clearly Tonks would have remembered that Kingsley didn't say anything when she mentioned Sirius. And wouldn't they have already taken him away if they were going to? Besides Dumbledore is there and she trusts Dumbledore completely. Did that make any sense? It did in my head but then again my head's a very strange place. Just ask Luna Longbottom. She caught all kinds of weird things when she edited my story before I posted it.

Aaliyah-Charity – Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it. Any ideas for a companion story?

vindicated16 – Thanks for reviewing! I'm happy somebody else likes the way I picture Tonks. Any ideas for a companion story?

Quiddie15 – Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked it. I really liked the idea of Tonks having a 'natural' form that looked a lot like the Black family, particularly Bellatrix, so there would be an explanation for her crazy hair colors, etc. I'm definitely planning on doing a companion story to this one. Most likely a babysitting fic as TeenTypist suggested. Most of my fics will probably be Tonks fics because she my favorite character. Any other Tonks fic ideas?

Guitarprincess – Thanks for the review! And Tonks is not only a half-blood, but she's the daughter of a pure-blood that married a muggleborn. I should write more stories with Mrs. Black. I'm really beginning to enjoy upsetting her even if she is fictional. Any ideas for Tonks fics?

ChloeM – Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad Kingsley made you laugh. A fic about the relationship between Sirius and Tonks sounds fun. Should I write it pre or post Azkaban?

Katkin – I'm really glad you enjoyed it. You would have been able to read it sooner, but the first time I posted it, it was deleted because, instead of waiting until my next story to post responses to my reviews, I added another chapter. The second time it said it had posted, but it didn't. So, hopefully, the third time's the charm. I am not continuing this story. It will stay as a one-shot, but I am planning a companion story. Possibly about the Marauders and Lily babysitting Tonks before the betrayal, and Azkaban, and everything.

If none of this makes any sense to anyone email me and I'll try to clarify but I may not understand it myself by that time. I do very strange things at 1:30am. Who knows what I've written.

Again, please review!


End file.
